


Human Nature

by Areseise



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nudity, Other, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areseise/pseuds/Areseise
Summary: The peace treaty has been signed and the coming of age ceremony was a major success. Peace returned on mostly stable terms between Haven and Akash.An injured human woman appearing inside the village right after this however was not in the plans. Rowan couldn’t keep track of his own confusion anymore as he is thrust into keeping an eye on the girl while she recovered.Rocco endlessly flirting with her wasn’t helping.
Relationships: Lux/Aurora, Rowan/Original Female Character, Sirocco/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. By the Goddess

It was late...or maybe early was more appropriate a term. The coming of age ceremony was coming to a close at last and Lux and Aurora were both beaming rays of sunshine...quite literally in this case. Engaged and ecstatic not even Rocco had the heart to stop the couple from leaving. 

It left him with his lute, blurry vision and an equally if not more so drunk Rowan at his side. Apparently friends don’t let friends fly drunk- or something like that. Rocco wouldn’t admit it but he honestly couldn’t remember what his earthen elemental friend had even said minutes before. 

They stumbled through the trees surrounding the village and Rocco opened his mouth to ask Rowan a question when the earth elemental in question glanced at him in abject horror.

“If you start singing I’m leaving you here buried under some rocks.”

“I wasn’t going to sing- you wound me Rowan.” Rocco tried to flip his hair. It was less graceful then he perceived.

Rowan laughed, his shoulders shaking with the sound and his cheeks flush with drink and no small amount of joy.

“What a night huh?” Rowan asked softly, kicking at the dirt and glancing up towards the sky. “Didn’t think Lux would ever work up the nerve, but he did it...and I mean is anyone really surprised.”

“Surprised? No…” Rocco shrugged. “Though I wonder if that isn’t a bit of envy I detect in your tone, darling.” 

Rowan rolled his eyes. “What was it you always said? ‘Envy doesn’t suit you,darling.’ Ugh I am never saying that again, but my point is no I am not envious.” 

Rocco raised his eyebrows and casually played his lute. “Riggggght. Where are we going anyway?”

Rowan kept walking between the trees, pausing briefly as he considered the words. “Uh...well the dorms are probably...noisy. So I…” Rowan rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Do you ever?” Rocco asked with a sly lopsided grin. His eyes sparkling with mischief as he fell into step next to him.

“Very funny.” Rowan replies bluntly. Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as if it might clear his fuzzy mind if only slightly. 

“Let’s...go see the goddess.” Rowan settled on, ambling towards the statue without much else planned.

“Mmm lets.” Rocco agreed, resuming his music.  
The trip consisted of that and the two young men trying not to stumble over each other or the ground while they walked.

The statue came into view between the trees and slowly Rocco squinted forward and caught a flash of red. His lips curled up in a huge grin and he called out exuberantly in a rather obviously drunk voice

“Iggy! Here to pay your respects to the goddess hmm?” 

Rowan glanced towards Rocco in confusion as silence met his words, normally the fire elemental would be rather annoyed to both be interrupted and called ‘Iggy’

Rocco frowned and kept walking. Setting his lute down gently against a nearby tree trunk. “Now you know it’s rude to ignore-“ he cut off and froze in front of the statue.

Rowan followed him quickly, confused by his sudden pause. “What’s wrong?” 

“That...is not Iggy.” Rocco said slowly.

Rowan peered towards the person and took a few tentative steps forward. They were laid out in front and slightly to the side of the goddess statue. Face down in the dirt with one arm bent awkwardly beneath them and the other thrown out in front of them. 

Red hair fell in waves over their back and covered their face from view. Rowan frowned and nudged them with his foot.

“Rowan!” Rocco hissed out in warning.

The stranger stirred and their head turned, strands of red hair falling away to reveal pale skin covered in freckles. Her lips were parted breathing weak and shallow, eyes peeling open to peer up at them. A peculiar shade of lavender…

“..he...lp…” she mumbled out. Her feverish gaze growing wide as she stared up at the blurry outline that she could only just barely make out.

“Oh goddess she’s human!” Rowan jumped back away from the girl and right into Rocco’s hand as the air elemental steadied him with a slight snort. 

“I doubt she bites, Rowan. She also seems to be hardly in any shape to do much of anything at the moment.” 

Rocco stepped past him and knelt down next to the girl who weakly seemed to be trying to push herself up. 

She spoke again. Her lips barely moving and her eyes dazed and confused, seeming to peer past them rather than at them.

“You’ll need to speak up, dear. I’m not sure what you’re saying.” Rocco offered, his tone intentionally softened to try and keep from startling her.

The girl shifted, her weight braced against the stone behind her and she lifted herself enough to reveal the bloody torn sleeve of the arm that had been awkwardly bent beneath her. “I...help….please….” She managed to say in a dry rasp of a whisper. 

She slumped down again and Rowan tentatively took a few steps forward reflexively growing grass around her to soften her fall as her head dropped towards the ground. She appeared to be unconscious now.

Rocco squinted down at her, glancing up to Rowan as if to ask great now what?

“We should get the elders.” Rowan said softly. “I doubt she’ll be moving anytime soon-“

“We can’t just leave her here, goddess only knows what would find her bleeding like this. Whoever did this could still be out here.” Rocco motioned to the blood spilt on the ground and across the girls clothes. “You’ll have to carry her.”

“Why do I have to carry her!?” Rowan demanded in a stage whisper. His voice carried despite his best efforts and Rocco gave a smarmy grin. 

“Well I have my dear lute to carry and while I am never anything less than graceful; you’re more sober than me right now.” 

Rowan groaned in exasperation. “You are the absolute worst, you know that right?”

Rocco gave him the biggest grin he could muster, but Rowan was in fact sober enough to recognize the curious and slightly nervous expression hidden in his friends' eyes.

War had just been avoided, what exactly did this mean for their people now?

Rowan shook his head and knelt down to lift the girl up in his arms. He was almost startled by how tiny she was- though she certainly looked frail at the moment with her pale cheeks and skin stained crimson turned black in the low lighting.

Despite the jovial mood moments before, neither of them spoke when they took their leave. Eyes peeled instead for any other signs of danger.

It wasn’t easy to get the elders attention, the girl was brought to the same place that Daniel had been held before the peace talks. Though she wasn’t tied up right away.

Her arm was supposedly broken, and the gash had made her lose a lot of blood, she also took a blow to the head at some point but it didn’t break the skin. Explained her state of exhaustion and confusion when they found her however.

Absolutely no one wanted to intrude on the happy couple of the evening, but two more light elementals on their side to help heal the girl was definitely a good thing.

She wasn’t bleeding now. Her arm was set in a rough brace and her cheeks seemed to even have some more color coming back to them. Once her condition was deemed stable, she was tied by her unbroken arm to the pole in the centre of the room. She was still given a blanket and pillow given her state but it was a tough call on what to do with her when she woke up. 

The elders had left to discuss it but the others of the graduating academy class stayed behind. 

“I don’t think she’s from Haven.” Aurora was the first to speak. Her head leaning against Lux’s arm in obvious exhaustion. “Her hair is...a lot different from anyone else we saw there.”

Lux nodded his agreement although his own arm was loosely placed around Aurora, his free hand was held at his side; tightened into a fist. “ Which begs the question of what she’s doing here…” He mumbled softly. 

Ignatius only grunted, apparently nudged (or elbowed) by Caspian to keep him from completely falling asleep. Rocco had returned from returning his Lute to his room and seemed to be as unbothered as ever, his arms held poised behind his head. 

“I think that hair color is rare for humans.” He mused, eyeing the girl through the bars of the small door opening. “Something about it not being a trait often passed down.” 

“Does it matter?” Caspian replied in a dark tone. His brows drawn low as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. “She’s a threat.”

“Ah yes the threat of one young girl bleeding out in the woods! Our men shall quiver before her I’m sure.” Rocco rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Honestly, Caspian she hardly looks like she could hurt a fly.”

“Some might say the same of us.” Ignatius muttered. “Just because she’s injured doesn’t mean she will be friendly.”

Rowan remained silent, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, frowning down at the ground. The words all seemed to go straight over his head.

“I think she’s waking up.” Lux said suddenly. Aurora was roused slightly and glanced towards the entrance as if seeking the elders. 

“We should...probably check on her.” She murmurs softly. Her hand intertwined with Lux as she stepped towards the door. Lux stuck close and frowned down at her. “ Let me go in...you should stay out here.” he reasoned, protective as ever.

Aurora shot him a look that could kill. Definitely stepping into the room despite his words and the tall light elemental released a small exasperated sigh.

The girl was in fact waking up...albeit slowly. Her eyes shifted beneath their lids restlessly as if still dreaming and her breathing had begun to pick up in pace. 

Aurora stepped forward first leaving the boys to tail behind her, Rocco practically at her shoulder to peer over at the girl curiously. 

Aurora reached out to check the girls forehead for fever. However she jerked her hand back when the girls eyes opened and she suddenly sat bolt upright. Caught by the rope holding her against the pole as she tried...and failed to scrambled backwards from the group. Her free arm lurched slightly and she let out a yelp that reminded Rowan more of a wounded animal than a person.

She ended up awkwardly sprawled against the ground, face mashed into the dirt and her arm twisted behind her. Ignatius poorly stifled a laugh behind his hand and Caspian shot him a glare through narrowed eyes.

The human was breathing heavily, staring at them with wide eyes, Rocco stepped forward and shot her a charming smile. “Now now no need to throwing yourself at our feet, Darling.” The human stared at him incredulously and flew dirt towards his face ...which didnt do much but make him snicker and back up. Aurora sighed at him and leaned back into the girls view.  
“Hey...calm down...you’re injured and we’re just here to check on you.”

The girl seemed to register the words sluggishly. Her lips pressed into a thin line, finally though she shifted back on to her knees, her broken arm cradled close to her chest, fingers lightly curled as she finally rights herself and slumps against the pole again, her breathing heavy…

Aurora pressed on. “ What's your name?”

The girl peered at her through her lashes, wide eyes darting around the room, as if seeking an escape. Rowan and Caspian both casually blocked the door more with a slight turn of their bodies. 

She wet her lips and spoke, her voice dry and raspy, pulling a wince from her. “...Gwendolyn-” she grimaced.”...Everyone calls me, Gwen.”

Aurora nodded. “ Would you let me heal you a bit?” She held her hand out a slight glow coming from her palm, and the human...Gwen ...tentatively nodded.

Aurora shoots her a bright smile in response and tries to coax her into speaking still. “So...mind telling us what happened?”

Gwen looked confused. “Us?” She asked softly. “I...can’t see you very well.” 

As if on command Lux summoned a small ball of light that floated above the group. “Here...sorry. I didn’t really think about your eyes needing to adjust.”

Gwen peered up at the ball of light before peering at Lux with wide eyes. Aurora finished and satisfied Gwen was at least stable, withdrew her hand and stood up next to Lux.

“I guess we should introduce ourselves first?” She asked the room, turning her gaze pleadingly towards Lux and Rocco.

Gwen was looking at her injured arm. Dazed still slightly, but she jumped when Rocco stepped forward. “I’m Rocco, a wind elemental, darling.” 

Gwen stared at him as if dumb founded. Lux awkwardly cleared his throat. “ I’m Lux?”

“Are you asking or telling her?” Ignatius muttered.

“The grumpy one is Ignatius….he’s all bark.” Aurora whispered to her. “ I’m Aurora.”

“Caspian.” the water elemental offered blandly, his gaze sharp and focussed on her reactions as she looked from one person to the next. 

Rocco stepped back and nudged Rowan who hesitated visibly. “...and I’m Rowan. Rocco and I are the ones that found you.”

Gwen peered towards him silently for a moment before clearing her throat. “ Thank you.” She offered finally. “ and thank you...erm...Lux and Aurora….for healing me?” she was guessing, her legs curled and pulled closer to her chest, she peered down at the tears in her sleeves and leggings with a frown. 

“Would you mind telling us what happened?” Lux probed. “Your people signed the peace treaty a few days ago...but things are still tense between our villages.”

Gwen lifted her head slightly. “Peace treaty?” she sounded completely lost. 

“Are you not from Haven?” Rocco asked with a slight tilt of his head, Gwen immediately shook her head, stopping when it did little beyond making her dizzy. 

“No-...I’m...not really from anywhere-” she began softly. “ Could call us travelling merchants.” She cut off suddenly and her lips remained parted before slowly closing. “I ...ran away during some fighting.”

“Fighting?” Rowan asked. “ Between you and some elementals?”

Gwen shook her head. “ No...it was some other humans, bandits maybe...I...don’t really know. I tried to make sure other people got out safe but when I went to confront some of the men-I got pushed into the river further upstream ...I don’t remember anything else past that really, I think I crawled for a bit? I remember being cold…”

She leaned her head back against the post and seemed to try and wrack her mind for more information. “I...think I remember being carried?”

“That was our darling Rowan. Coming to your rescue.” Rocco grinned wickedly, relishing in the color that spread across Rowan’s cheeks. 

“Oh…” Gwen murmured seemingly oblivious to the small smack Rowan delivered to the back of Rocco’s head. “ Thank you as well then…” She trailed off and kept looking around, swallowing. 

“I...am I allowed to ask where I am? Was anyone else with me?” She curled and uncurled her fingers where they were held in her restraints. 

“...You’re in Akash.” Aurora said slowly. “We found you alone.”

“I see...” Gwen’s shoulders seemed to fall and her eyes feel shut again...She forced them back open, blinking rapidly. 

“We’ll get you some food.” Aurora offered finally, moving to pull Lux from the room with her. “ The elders will decide what to do after that...but try not to cause any trouble and you should be fine.”

Gwen watched her with wide eyes and glanced at the others remaining. Caspian released a heavy drawn out sigh and left with Ignatius right behind him as well. The fire elemental shot one look back at the girl before shaking his head and leaving.

“Rowan...Rocco. Watch over her until we’re back.” Lux stated sternly. Rocco gave a mock two fingered salute. “ Yes sir.” with a waggle of his brows added for extra effect. Rowan just stared at Lux mutely as if to ask ‘Why me?’

The outer door closed further down the hall and the three lapsed into an awkward silence. 

“...So...Gwen, darling.” Rocco broke the silence and folded his arms behind his head again. “ Ever met an elemental before?”

Gwen stared at him mutely. 

“Ugh….” Rowan facepalmed, wishing he was anywhere else but right here.


	2. Bait and release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen shows Rowan some magic, Rowan poorly attempts to make sense when speaking with her.

The elders argued back and forth endlessly about what to do with the girl but once they returned Rowan and Rocco were quite unceremoniously kicked out of the room. 

Though Rocco still had plenty of time to flirt incessantly with Gwen, who looked some mixture of confused, concerned and on the verge of laughter all at once.

They encountered Lux and Aurora once back at the dorms, who explained that they had told the elders what Gwen said and they continued debating while Lux got some food for her.

At the very least it wasn’t their problem to handle anymore. The village was still on edge, people eyed the guards coming and going from where she was being held with barely concealed fear and suspicion.

Emotions like that made people do stupid things. Even Rowan recognized that, maybe Rocco was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

Gwen hardly seemed all that dangerous. If anything she seemed to be on the verge of panic every time someone stepped into the room. Her eyes were naturally wide but she looked so young that Rowan has a hard time telling if she was an adult human or not.

Not that it was any of his business anyway...he remembers the descriptions of girls Rocco had given him before but none of them seemed to really line up with Gwen.

She had hair similar to Ignatius’s color. Orange/brown freckles covered her body seemingly from head to toe. And her eyes were such a peculiar shade of blue and lavender. 

She was...pretty...for a human, he guessed.

Rowan shook his head. Throwing himself back into his stretches and working out twice as hard as before to push his mind away from such thoughts. Just because there was a girl in town again didn’t mean he got to lose his cool- besides she was being held captive so really noticing how pretty she was should not be top of the list, add to that list that she was some odd human and it definitely shouldn’t even be on his mind. 

Maybe if he hadn’t carried her he wouldn’t be so curious. There was something...off about her. Humans weren’t usually notable in terms of magic, but it almost seemed like when he touched her some sort of sensation made his hair stand on end.

It kinda felt like the amulet Lux and Aurora had brought back from Haven...only it was coming from a small human’s body and wasn’t nearly as strong as that artifact. If Gwen was capable of magic she might actually be in trouble after all, it will make people more wary of her regardless. 

But if she did know some magic why didn’t she use any? Maybe because she was surrounded so playing nice was her best option...or she was too dazed to really focus on anything enough to summon much. 

Or she was actually not a threat and was in fact completely harmless to the village…it was an unlikely scenario but one Rowan sorely wanted to believe.

It took three whole days for the elders to decide what to do with her. That decision wasn’t even really all that interesting as it was mostly just decided to let her rest until her arm and body healed before sending her away again. 

The issue was that she had no idea where to go. Healing magic aside her arm was going to be hurt for awhile which meant she would likely be staying until it was better. Since her family and people tended to travel she had no idea where her camp could have ended up- or if anyone else even survived.

Unfortunately for Gwen...that really wasn’t their problem. Rowan however found himself skipping the last 30 minutes of his workout to head towards the room where she was being kept again. 

He was too curious right now. Maybe if he talked to her alone he could figure a few things out.

Much to Rowan’s surprise, there were only two guards outside the building posted on either side of the door. They didn’t give him much fuss either when it came to seeing the human girl held inside. When he stepped towards the room he heard a low humming coming from inside and instinctively he knocked on the door instead of just walking in.

The humming stopped and Rowan swore she was holding her breath. 

After a few tense moments of silence she spoke. “Come in?” The words were more of a question than anything else, Rowan rolled his shoulders and neck before pushing the door open. 

She wasn’t tied up like before now. Her hand was still bound to the post but she had more freedom to walk around since the rope was longer. She also had seemingly made a nest of the blankets provided to her. Circling them around the post with some pillows so she could rest as needed. 

Gwen herself was actually standing. Seemingly pacing back and forth as she hummed to herself. When she realized who was visiting she blinked a few times.

“Hi Rowan.” She offered finally, her lips pulled back in a cheeky almost sheepish smile. “Did you need something?”

Rowan felt his brain quite literally empty of much thought. Gwen’s broken left arm hung in a sling, held up close to her chest to help with blood flow. The gash on her arm was closed but the scar was wrapped and the smell of some sort of herbal paste hung heavy in the air. 

“Not really.” He replied slowly, his eyes tracing around the room. “They told you you’re allowed to stay until you feel better, right?”

Gwen nodded, her expression curious as she lifted her hand to tuck stray hairs back behind her ears. Rowan found himself staring at the rounded tips of them intently and shook himself out of it. 

“Yeah until thenI guess I’m just gonna walk in circles around this post until I get dizzy and fall over.” She shrugged. “Or maybe the lack of sunlight will get to me first.” She seemed to be teasing, her lips curling up lightly on the one side, a decidedly lopsided little grin. 

“Mom used to always tell me I was like a flower, gotta photosynthesize to grow.” She snickered. “Guess I didn’t get enough of it because I’m still short.”

She walked back over to her blankets and set herself down adjusting the rope and leaning back against the post again. She stopped talking and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, feeling unsure of what else to say as he stood there staring at her.

“Uhm...is that all you came to ask?” She finally questioned, lifting her chin to peer towards him again. 

Rowan paused. His arms lifted to cross over his chest as he watched her move and listened to her speak. 

Like a flower huh?

She was even stealing his lines now. Some part of him felt he probably shouldn’t be amused by that.

Her question derailed his train of thought and he frowned slightly, clearing the expression away as he quickly shook his head. “No. I also had a question for you.” 

Gwen was caught off guard, her eyebrows pulled down over her eyes and she blinked a few times in uncertainty. “Okay? If I can answer it I will.”

Rowan nodded. He didn’t really know how to word this, or really even approach the topic to begin with. So instead of bothering to think it through he just...blurted it out.

“Can you use magic?” 

Gwen stared at him silently and the tension in the room seemed to triple in less than a second. He almost backtracked and tried to start this over but what she did stopped him.

Gwen lowered her head and after a few moments she stretched her hand out in front of her a bit. Flickers of green and yellow danced over her palm before the glow intensified and left a bright white flower with a yellow centre sitting in her hand, small vines extending from its stem to curl around her arm.

She was staring at the flower intently, her eyes sharp and more intense than he expected from her demeanour so far before she seemed to release a breath and the flower vanished as quickly as it appeared. 

Her hand fell back to her lap as she frowned down at the ground. “Only a little.” She finally mumbled. “Well...I’m better with rocks and animals than flowers. My parents always told me I would probably break a man’s heart by accident if he ever brought me roses.” She curled her arm around her knee and peaked up at him nervously.

Rowan was staring at her with his mouth kinda hanging open. She awkwardly avoided his eyes when he did nothing but stare and her shoulders curved inwards defensively. 

“So...earth magic. Like me.” He started, the words kinda felt like rocks in his mouth, stumbling over his teeth on the way out. 

Gwen shrugged and looked down. 

“Wait did you say animals?”  
Rowan dropped his arms and took a few steps forward. Gwen jolted slightly and glanced up at him in alarm. “Uhm...yes?”

“What can you do with them?” Rowan asked. He plopped down in front of her and Gwen blinked several times at the large man now sitting directly in front of her.

“Uhhh…” she mumbled smartly. Internally smacking herself for how brain dead she sounded.

Finally shaking off her stupor she spoke slowly. “I can...communicate with them a little. Simple things like asking for directions…”

She trailed off. “Sometimes I can...change my senses to match them. But that’s a lot harder.”

“What do you mean change your senses?” Rowan asked quickly. Leaning towards her slowly even as she sat up and leaned back.

“You know like...uhm...improving my eyesight or hearing?” 

Rowan looked at her curiously. “Huh.” He mused. 

Gwen blushed under his scrutiny before speaking in a hurried tone her hand suddenly falling down on his and grasping it. “Please don’t tell anyone- it’s...well let’s just say not a lot of people know about it.” She looked extremely nervous all of a sudden and when Rowan glanced down at her hand she jerked it back from him as if thinking she burned him instead of just touching him. “Sorry-“ she said quickly. 

“Okay.” Rowan said slowly. “But you’ll owe me a favour.” He was mostly joking but Gwen graced him with a sudden blindingly bright smile, it made her eyes light up and revealed the dip of dimples in her freckled cheeks.

“Deal.” She agreed and held up her hand, extending her pinky at him. “Pinky promise?” She asked. When he stared at her uncomprehendingly she poorly hid a laugh. “Just wrap your pinky around mine and then shake.” She murmurs helpfully and once he sorted out how to clumsily go about it...he felt his cheeks going hot when she smiled at him so brightly again, some mix of embarrassment and...well no just embarrassment.

When he left not long after Rocco was just outside. Leaning up against a building as of waiting for him to emerge. “Interested in the human girl? They grow up so fast.” He wipes a fake tear away from his eye. “ if you need advice on positions especially for height differences-“

“Rocco.” Rowan said. Rolling his eyes skywards and releasing a sigh. “Do you ever have jokes that don’t involve sex?” 

Rocco hummed thoughtfully to himself and rubbed his chin as it genuinely thinking this through. “Oh I always have a joke on hand. His name is Rowan and he’s incredibly hopeless without me.” 

Rowan punched him in the arm good naturedly. “Knock it off, airhead.” 

Rocco held his arm in exaggerated pain. “Says the incredibly studious Rowan. You’re so mean to me, Darling.” 

“Only because you can handle it.” Rowan replies as they begin to walk. “So what’s your plan from now on...the coming of age ceremony is over so…” he trailed off uncertainly.

“My dear Rowan is that a bit of disappointment I hear? I knew you would miss me but fear not,my sweet, I don’t plan on leaving yet…” Rocco had his arms crossed behind his head and his usual grin was briefly absent.

“I...of course I’ll miss you. But I’m glad to hear you’re not leaving yet. I’m not going to either.” He paused. “But...why are you staying?”

Rocco hummed to himself. “Why indeed...jokes aside, Rowan Darling…I’m curious about that girl. She doesn’t seem...normal. I don’t think that’s necessarily bad either. But if her people were attacked and she doesn’t know where to go is it really wise to just set her lose somewhere in the woods?”

Rowan frowned. “No but I don’t think it’s really up to us...even Lux started arguing. Saying that was a cruel way of going about things and we should at least send her to Haven to be with her own people.”

“Perhaps the elders need more persuasion? Things have been...difficult between the villages. Maybe they fear asking for any favours.” Rocco murmurred.

Rowan shrugged. His mind whirled back to the moment when Gwen begged him to keep her secret and he glanced sideways at Rocco for a moment.

Would telling Rocco be okay? 

Rocco despite popular belief could keep his mouth shut when required and he likely already suspected something- he was more observant than people often gave him credit for. If Rowan noticed Rocco definitely did.

But maybe because Gwen used earth based magic he could just pick up on it easier...if only slightly.

“Maybe we should try and look around near the statue for any signs of someone else? I doubt they’d just leave her to the wolves.” Rowan mumbled.

Rocco glanced up at him and tilted his head. “Rowan are you asking me to leave the village and go hunting for some humans? I’m touched.” 

“I could always go alone you know.” Rowan muttered his cheeks flaming with heat. 

“Nonsense. Who knows what I’d get up to with you gone. Especially with that darling red headed human just adorably sitting around dying of boredom.”

Rowan blanched. “Please don’t try and sleep with a prisoner. Please.”

“I make no promises.” 

——————————————————

It was much later that Rocco and Rowan returned to the village. Some water elementals had cleared the blood away from the statue and aside from a few stray red hairs and tears of fabric from Gwen’s clothes. There was no sign of anyone else having been nearby. Either at the river or the statue. 

Rowan could vaguely see where she had crawled through the fallen leaves to reach the statue before collapsing. But that all lined up with what she told them anyway.

The river only revealed more questions. It was eerily quiet around the area. No birds sung and the wind itself seemed to avoid the area.

Rocco flew up for a higher vantage point and saw signs of a fire far to the south but it was too large to just be a campsite. 

Rowan dug through some reeds near the riverbank and found a pouch that matched the belt tied to Gwen’s waist. Her belongings inside weren’t much. There was a journal ruined by the water- a few odd coins which must have been the humans currency. The last thing he found was a small ring hanging from a golden chain necklace. 

The ring was beautifully crafted, looking like interwoven bands of gold with a gem nestled between small branch shaped pieces. The gemstone was a brilliant shade of green. Like ivy and fresh grass. 

The inside of the band had some sort of writing etched into the metal but it was worn away by time and friction so Rowan couldn’t tell what it said.

Showing it to Rocco only made the air elemental curious. Humans exchanged rings when getting engaged to be married, he explained. 

“Perhaps our sweet Gwen is in fact married.” He mused. “She seems quite young though…”

Rowan honestly tasted something sour at the thought of Gwen being married but he didn’t know what to make of it.

It just didn’t fit the image he had of her in his head. Bright smile, wide eyes, dimples in her freckled cheeks.

Innocent…was almost the only word to call her.  
“Maybe she is.” He agreed out loud, his steps growing wider apart as he headed back towards the dorms to pack the rest of his things. 

Rocco watched his back curiously. His eyes sharp and attentive.

“Amateur…” he sighed softly under his breath.

———————————————————

Gwen sat down. Idly drawing in the dirt with a stick she managed to summon. Her boredom was beyond compare but she didn’t dare complain because the elementals could be far more cruel than this so she didn’t mind a bit of boredom.

It left her mind to wander. But as the sun began to set and the room grew darker despite the ball of light gently dancing above her head.

A light breeze whistled past her ear and a whisper just barely graced her ear  
‘Gwen…’

She sat up straight and looked around. Her eyes trying to see into  
The darker room corners where her light didn’t reach.

“Hello?” She called tentatively. Her voice cracking. Not even the guards outside heard her. However as she sat still as stone she watched a blue flicker of color enter her peripheral vision.

‘….Gwendolyn…’ the voice breathed again.

The young woman curled her arms around herself. It was oddly cold in here all of a sudden. Her breaths puffed out in a small cloud before her eyes and her teeth began to chatter.

The blue shape flew down in front of her. A beautiful flower that almost seemed to glow, almost as bright as a shined sapphire. Her fingers itched to reach out and grab hold of it. 

The moment her fingertip brushed the first petal the flower seemed to shatter like glass.

‘GWEN’ the voice howled in her ear. Pain splitting through her mind like a spike.

-

She awoke with a start. Shuddering beneath her blankets and staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

She sat up and reached up to rub her eyes. Feeling the wet path of tears that hadn’t yet dried on her cheeks.

“Just a dream…”  
She whispered hoarsely. “Just a dream.”

She lowered her head down onto her folded arms. Too startled to look close at the shadows of the room, worried they may resemble monsters in her exhausted state.

She wasn’t very religious…she didn’t pray with the priests or dance for the spirits.

All the same she found her lips moving to form the words of the only prayer she knew.

Hoping against hope that she might soon be back home.


	3. Alliance of convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck between humans and some of the newly graduated elementals...
> 
> Rowan hasn't felt this foolish since his youth.

When Gwen next woke up it was to the sound of people outside. Her back and neck aches from her awkward position near the post and she slowly sat up and tried to stretch out her stiff muscles as best she could. 

She listened intently to the people nearby but as far as she could tell it was merely guards changing shifts on watch with her.

She reached up to pat down her hair. Grimacing at the knots that snarled around her fingers. Combing her fingers gently through the dirty strands to try and make it look at least slightly less like a birds nest.

She leaned her head back against the post afterwards and tried to think about the positives as she adjusted the sling for her arm again. Wiggling her fingers ever so gently to get the feeling back in them. 

She wondered if Rowan was going to visit her again today, her eyes lowering towards the door as if her thoughts alone could summon him. 

She sighed out loud now. Rolling her eyes as she glanced to the left. Maybe it was because he looked human at first glance. It could also be the kinship of both using earth magic for all she knew. 

She however was nervous to be in the debt of so many people-elementals or not she was always known to be self sacrificing to a fault. Her experience with elementals was limited to the current situation after all. She had never met one before and had only perhaps seen them from a distance. 

Rowan maybe was trustworthy, he hasn't told anyone so far as she could tell. Though it had only been a day and spirits only know what he had done upon leaving her company.

A sudden clamour of noise erupted through the room and Gwen glanced up at the ceiling in surprise as small bits of rock and plaster fell. When silence fell again she heard Rocco and Rowan’s voices at a distance. 

The person that entered the room however was a water elemental. He came towards her as she scrambled clumsily to her feet and stumbled-catching her arm before she could fall. She glanced up at him in alarm and realized it was none other than Caspian...though a sneer was currently ruining his otherwise handsome features.

“There have been humans spotted nearby. They have caravans and horses and we assume they are looking for you.” His voice was clipped and to the point and once she was steady he released, brushing off his clothes as if he’d spoiled his skin with the contact. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and frustration, he looked immaculate and she slept on the ground with a broken arm...so really she felt he had no place to judge….she doubted however that telling him as such would do her any favors.

“That does sound like people from my camp.” She mumbles. 

“Good.” Caspian replied bluntly. Quickly working the rope free of the post and turning to pull her outside. His much longer strides left Gwen nearly running to keep up with him as she blinked at the sudden sunlight once they stepped outside. For a moment her eyes watered but she closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight the warmth it brushed across her cheeks pulled a smile to her lips. 

A rough clearing of his throat had Gwen jerking back to attention and peering sheepishly at Caspian who peered at her with one brow raised. She felt like some odd specimen being studied under his sharp gaze. However she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin proudly. Not letting his intimidating presence force her to cower or feel ashamed.

He hummed but said nothing as he watched her behaviour, turning to continue pulling her. As they turned a corner towards the main part of town she saw many townsfolk pausing and glancing her way. Some children ran through the streets playing and got pulled aside as they passed by.

Water elemental or not, Caspian parted the masses like a wave…

It was a relief to see the two familiar and somewhat friendly faces of Rocco and Rowan waving at them from the edge of town. Elder Sol and Elder Aberforth also stood nearby, though they looked far less patient and happy to see her…

“Our scouts hailed the group of humans that were passing by. A pair of them at the front seemed to be around the same age as you and rode on horses though they were mostly carrying what looked like supplies. “ Elder Sol explained when they came to a stop before him. “The two leading the way were a man and a woman. Both with black hair and blue eyes.” 

Gwen looked relieved. “That’s definitely my camp, sounds like Evelyn and Sebastian.” She murmured softly. 

Rocco and Rowan shared a look between them but before more could be said, one of the scouts called out to them from the base of a hill. 

A black horse was running forward at a rapid speed towards the scout and the rider threw themselves from its back, though they landed lithely, slowing the animal with a touch before rushing forward, her eyes locked on Gwen as she called out to her.

“Gwen!” Her voice was slightly frantic and her voice breathless-Gwen didn’t even seem to think before she took off towards her-bound hands and all-Caspian didn’t expect it so much that he simply let go of his end of the rope.

The two women met despite the scout brandishing his weapon towards the black haired girl. Who only had eyes for Gwen and wrapped her up in a firm hug breathing out words of relief. Before suddenly pulling back and looking her over in alarm. “ What happened to you-do you have any idea how scared I was?” Her voice rose in pitch and Gwen flushed brightly, lowering her head.

“Sorry Ev…” 

Another human approached on a horse though they slowed at a distance and dismounted. Eyeing the scouts and remaining elementals in alarm as the two other humans stood between them.

Evelyn took a step back and finally glanced to the scout. She eyed the spear and raised a brow. “At least buy me dinner before stabbing me.” She tells the scout casually. She waves back at the man and he remains at a distance respectfully, holding the reigns of both horses now.

“W-what?” the scout lowered the weapon in confusion and Evelyn shook her head. “Sorry for rushing-I...Gwen’s like a sister to me. We thought the worst when we realized she was gone.”

“A reckless move given recent events.” Elder Aberforth barked out. Evelyn grimaced but shook her head. “ I’m afraid we’re far removed from most affairs. Being on the move means we rarely hear much of local gossip, and what we do hear is usually not …reliable.”

Elder Sol set a hand on his colleagues shoulder and shook his head, this was not an argument worth having. “Our village is not on the best terms with your people as of late...thankfully the issue was resolved before Miss Gwen showed up here. But it left many wary of your intentions.”

Evelyn nodded her understanding and checked Gwen over again. “Are you alright?” She whispered gently. Gwen nodded, ‘ they healed me, the arm’s broken though...that needs time to heal. But I have my herbs you know that.” She squeezed Evelyn’s hand with her free one and smiled reassuringly.

Evelyn breathed out a sigh of relief, turning to the elementals she quickly bowed to them, a hand folding over her heart. “ You have my deepest gratitude for keeping my friend safe, I am in your debt. I am Evelyn Creed, most people just call me Ev because it’s easier. “ She straightened and quickly looked from one person to the next inquisitively, as if observing their mannerisms with a keen eye.

“Perhaps the Elders could speak to our council? To help settle nerves.” Gwen suggested, in the following silence glancing between the two Elder’s present and Evelyn.

Evelyn frowned deeply. “...I don’t think that will be possible…” She mumbled 

Gwen shot her a confused look but Elder Sol frowned as well. “You seem injured yourself, Miss Evelyn.” The fire elemental observed and Gwen lowered her eyes to the way Evelyn favored one leg. 

“And you come from a direction I recall seeing smoke from.” Rocco interjected, his hands casually folded behind his head. Smiling lopsidedly at Evelyn when she glanced his way in confusion.

“The people that attacked our camp set fire to the trees before leaving…” Evelyn explained softly. “I got caught by some falling branches getting the children out safey.”

Gwen looked more alarmed by the moment. “What? Are the...council members safe.”

Evelyn looked down awkwardly. 

“Evelyn if you know what happened then please tell me, My mother-” she began but Evelyn interrupted her.

“The entire council vanished before the attack. Your mother included.” She said, her voice calm and cool. She lifted her head and peered down at her. “I think they made a deal...sell off the youngest camp members to pay off old debts…”

Gwen was frozen in her spot, staring at the taller woman in alarm, her mouth agape. “I...that...that can’t be possible.”

“The only ones injured were us Gwen...every single adult was gone by the time the attack was over-some of the youngest got taken-” her voice cracked and she reached up and rubbed her head. Stressed and fatigued. “They used magic.” Her voice was very low now, reluctant to continue speaking. “...not a kind I know about...but...magic all the same.”

Elder Aberforth and Elder Sol were sharing a look and speaking in low tones that even Rocco and Rowan couldn’t overhear. 

“May my brother come closer?” Evelyn asked Lux-who was closest to her aside from the scout, motioning to the man by the horses. Lux blinked uncertainty but after getting a nod from Elder Aberforth he agreed reluctantly, standing slightly in front of Aurora, who was peering towards Evelyn curiously.

Evelyn waved the dark haired man closer and he carefully led the horses over. He had a wrapped bandage over his face covering one eye but his features were similar to Evelyn’s. He hugged Gwen when he was close enough and the two spoke in whispers and the man looked beyond relieves as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

At Evelyn’s nudge he introduced himself. “I’m...Sebastian …guess I’m one of the oldest left of our camp. I assume Evelyn filled you in.” He held onto Gwen’s hand as he spoke and she watched him anxiously as he spoke. 

The Elders frowned but both nodded and Sebastian continued. “I’d...let you speak to anyone we find but I’m not sure we can trust anyone outside of our small remaining members. I don’t wish to involve other people in our affairs-especially with children in the mix-so long as you don’t mind letting us pass by your village...we’ll be out of your way.” He reminded Rowan of Lux to an extent...tall, wide, softly spoken and calm. His eyes however were sharp and attentive, much like a hawk as he kept glancing around nervously. 

“Hmph…” Aberforth grunted, not even speaking but Elder Sol seemed uncertain, eyeing the injuries on the siblings with a concerned but also suspicious glance. Evelyn was favoring one leg but didn’t seem to mind walking or standing too much.

“That would be best I think, with all due respect, Elders.” Caspian murmured from behind them, his eyes narrowing on the three humans in suspicion.

Lux blinked when Aurora stepped forward, the artifact was still around her neck as it was being decided what to do about it still-but she spoke to the Elders in a confident manner, one hand settled on her hip. “I think that it’s too late to turn them away and act like we never saw them-if the people who attacked them or betrayed them pursue them, our people could be in danger too.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Elder Aberforth scoffed, eyeing her with a shake of his head. Aurora however remained firm. 

“Send a small group with them to figure out the whole story and solve the problem before it even reaches us.” She arched a brow. “ Perhaps your recent graduates.” Her tone turned dry and the two Elders shared a look, Aberforth seemed uncertain still but with a sigh he motioned for Sol to continue and the fire elder frowned. 

“It would certainly be...prudent…maybe it would even improve our recent standing and views on humans.”

The three humans in question looked confused and weary but Evelyn spoke.

“Honestly...we’d accept any help you can give. I might be justa human and words are cheap...but we don’t forget our debts. I still owe your people for saving Gwen.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now that is a twist I did not see coming.” Rocco offered as the group walked. Evelyn was on a horse with Gwen taking Sebastian’s. 

The red head was practically asleep and Sebastian held to the reigns as he led the way. Evelyn stuck at the back of the group like a rear guard. Her eyes moved from tree to tree sharply and when the wind elemental suddenly flew next to her she nearly slashed him with her dagger.

“Spirits-” she sheathed her dagger and scowled at him. “Are you looking to get yourself killed?” She snapped. 

Rocco laughed. “ Oh darling, you couldn’t kill someone as pretty as me could you?” He batted his eyes at her in an exaggerated manner and Evelyn shot him an unimpressed glance.

“Actually I think that would make it ten times easier.” Her voice was flat and Rowan laughed. “Rejected.” He grinned at his best friend who rolled his eyes and rejoined the earth elemental. 

“Is Gwen alright?” Lux asked Sebastian who glanced back at the light elemental for a moment before peering up at the sleeping woman and adjusting the cloak that rested over her pale shoulders. “She’s...likely not processed this yet. We’ve had a few days as a camp to come to terms with things but...with Gwen gone she probably wanted to think it was all a bad dream.”

He kept walking his head bowed slightly. “Thank you...for stepping in back there, Lady Aurora. I...I honestly do not know what we will do about this. I welcome the help, though I worry you may just get yourselves hurt on our behalf.”

Aurora slightly jolted to attention and pursed her lips. “Well, its not like we have nothing to gain either. At the very least it might give our people a better understanding of humans...something I honestly hope comes about sooner rather than later.”

Sebastian shoots a smile over his shoulder at her. “I hope so to. Though to be honest, we don’t have a lot of experience with elementals ourselves. Most of the time we kept to ourselves.”

Caspian looked completely unimpressed that he even had to come along and Iggy was evading Rocco’s teasing in the middle of the group. Rowan continued to glance towards Gwen uncertainly.   
“Gwen did seem...confused by us. “Rowan mumbled. “I think she spoke to me most because I look the most like you.” He admitted. 

Evelyn snorted. “Sorry to be blunt, Rowan but...well Gwen couldn’t care less what people look like. She’s one of the few in our camp who has spent time around elementals.”

“What do you mean by that, darling?” Rocco looked interested now, turning his attention from Ignatius to Evelyn who shrugged. 

“She used to play with an elemental child outside of camp. We tend to stick to the same trade routes, so they’d meet every few months. She always was talking to him about different things. Probably would have remained that way if her mother didn’t find out.”

“Not that I am a fan particularly of...your kind.” Caspian muttered. “ But why would her mother finding out pose a problem?”

Sebastian and Evelyn shared a look and Evelyn answered slowly. “ Gwen’s mom doesn’t like elementals...specifically she doesn’t like elemental men. She also is...incredibly strict when it comes to Gwen. She slapped her when she found out she was playing with that elemental boy, everyone in the camp saw it.”

Rocco grimaced and Caspian frowned. “They were children.” Lux muttered with a frown. “ It was...harmless.”

Evelyn said nothing but Sebastian spoke up. “We weren’t always nomads...Gwen said her mother grew up in a village that got destroyed by elementals during a conflict. Not unlike the events that nearly played out for your lot recently…”

Evelyn sighed. “ Doesn’t excuse her actions by any means. She’s always been a bitch honestly.” Her voice was flat and sharp, eyes narrowed on the path ahead with a scowl twisting her lips. “I’m just glad Gwen didn’t turn out as hateful and judgemental as she is.”

“What about you then, sweetheart?” Rocco purred towards her. “What do you think of elementals...or even...elemental men?” He raised his brows and Rowan rubbed a hand over his face.

“I don’t have an opinion of elementals or elemental men.” Evelyn replied. “I’ve not known any long enough to have one. Painting a group of people with one brush over a single experience is ignorance at its finest.”

She slipped off her horse as the camp slowly came into view. “...As for my opinion of you however?” She moves to shoulder pass him. “ Getting lower every time you open your mouth.” She pats him patronizingly on the cheek and keeps walking. 

Sebastian shoots him a sympathetic but amused glance. “We’ll wait here while she explains things.” 

Caspian rubbed his chin and Ignatius slumped at the base of a tree with a muttered complaint under his breath.

“I think I like this plan.” Rocco offers, his eyes lit up at the thought of this...challenge. Rowan shook his head and stared Rocco down. “Please think with the head between your shoulders and not your legs.” 

“That would be impossible for him.” Caspian stated shortly. Ignatius and Aurora both snorted in amusement.

“I think we should all...just try to get along.” Lux offered finally. Rubbing the back of his neck lightly. “I can’t believe we’re...even doing this.” He shoots Aurora a pointed look and she beams at him innocently. 

Sebastian lightly ran his hand down his horses nose. He was clearly listening but merely letting them speak. Rowan approached him and glanced up at Gwen as she remained sleeping. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were puffy and red-as if she had been crying. 

“I...uh...wanted to give this back to her-we found it by the river after she was there.” He handed the pouch to Sebastian who blinked and smiled at him kindly. “Thank you...she has few items of importance but...this is one of the few she cherishes. I assume the journal was lost?”

Rowan nodded. “ The water made it impossible to recover or repair.” He said softly with a frown. 

Sebastian waved away his concern. “ Paper is replaceable. The ring is here I see, and she is safe. So that’s all that matters. Thank you, Rowan.” He smiled at him.

“Of course-I know you humans exchange rings for weddings so-”

Sebastian looked startled and Rocco let out a low snicker far behind him. “What?” The human asked, confused. “I mean...yes we do but what does that have to do with anything?”

Rowan blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. “ Aren’t...you married to Gwen?”

Sebastian, so composed and collected up until this moment suddenly let out a startled laugh. “Spirits no! The ring belonged to her father. Its a keepsake, an heirloom.” He explained and grinned. “Gwen is a sweetheart but I view her far too much like a little sister to ever pursue her romantically.” He was amused laughing to himself. 

Rocco called from behind him. “ See Rowan? Your chances aren’t completely blown.”

Rowan could feel heat slowly crawling up his cheeks and he never wanted more than that moment, than to open a hole in the ground and let it swallow him whole.

It couldn’t get worse, he thought.

Until he lifted his eyes and realized that during the conversation, Gwen had woken up, and she was staring directly at him.

Goddess take me, Rowan thought in Dismay.


	4. Camp Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human camp is not what they were expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! My health took a dive and I've been in and out of hospital...but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Gwen was more red than Ignatius at this point and Rowan felt mortified even as Rocco’s elbow seemed to form a permanent bruise against his ribs from how hard he kept nudging him in his own silent mirth.

“Uhhhh.” Rowan said. Feeling his own cheeks beginning to darken and hoping she couldn’t tell with his darker complexion. 

“Help me down?” Gwen said suddenly to Sebastian. Sitting up and reaching towards him. Sebastian helped her down with one arm and steadied her. “I need to go see Evelyn… make sure everything goes smoothly.” She mumbled while rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

“Pretty sure Ev can handle it.” Sebastian offers but doesn’t stop the smaller human from wandering past him to head into the camp. Covering her mouth from a yawn. 

He stroked a hand down the horses neck and turned his attention back to Rowan, still standing there dumbstruck. 

“You alright there big guy?” Sebastian said lightheartedly. His eyes crinkled as he grinned and took the ring from the elementals still outstretched hand. 

Rowan immediately just let a bunch of flowers appear. He crouched down and buried himself in them. “Yeah I’m just gonna try being a flower for a bit.” 

Sebastian watched this whole display with barely restrained snickering. The human patted the horses side though and Rocco waved his hand over the flowers. They flew away in a small brush of wind and Rowan glanced accusingly up towards Rocco who looked as innocent as could be.

“Most humans our age aren’t married.” Sebastian offers finally. “ we’re probably around the same age as you guys based off appearances.” He shrugged though and the horse butted it’s about into his shoulder until he stroked down her muzzle gently. Clicking his tongue and soothing the large animal who stamped a hoof down against the dirt with a small snort.

Rowan scrambled to his feet- wary of being stomped on and willing the heat in his cheeks to go away.

“How old are you?” Caspian inquires. Ignoring the air and earth elementals as best he could. 

“Me? I’m twenty-four. My sister, Evelyn, is turning twenty in about a week's time.” He then paused and offered a small bit of food to the horse from his palm. Retrieving the fruit from a pouch at his hip. “Gwen is twenty two as of last month.” 

“We’re considered young adults. Some people get married at this age of course but it’s…more rare unless it’s arranged.” Sebastian finished calmly.

“Arranged?” Aurora piped up. Looking curious as she leaned against Lux’s side casually. Sebastian glanced at her and Lux momentarily. He eyed the male light elemental for a moment, curious, but observant before turning his gaze back to the horse. 

“Arranged marriages are usually for nobles.” He explains simply. “Keep the nobles with other high society members so they don’t go running off with some boy from the streets. Love and nobility don’t normally go hand in hand for our people. Though you’ll find we also don’t care for a lack of freedom.” 

“What do you mean?” Lux asked softly. His arm curved around Aurora warily. Eyes moving around the forest slowly, alert and on guard in unfamiliar territory. 

Sebastian smiles. “We all have different belief systems- some humans believe in gods. Spirits. Demons. Some believe in nothing, defined by actions rather than faith. Some believe in soul mates or love at first sight and others consider love to be a trivial matter only for the sake of continuing our species and blood lines.” He shrugged. “Plenty of nobles have run off with peasants or even elementals in some cases. Technically it’s against the rules of most societies around here...but you’ll find that when we have our hearts set on something we chase it. Even at the cost of belonging somewhere or having a place to call home. We’re frustratingly annoying in our own wants and needs.” 

Lux frowned briefly and tilted his head. “You seem to know a lot about it.”

Sebastian laughed. “I studied it avidly. When you don’t have many books you learn to remember what you can. A lot of our history is passed down orally as well. So I try to make note of what I know to teach the kids.” He glances over his shoulder back towards the camp. 

“Did you ever have a home?” Aurora asked gently. Sebastian looked back to her. His expression is calm and placid. 

“Once upon a time.” He answered gently. “We lived far to the north. A small island off the coast…” he lowered his eyes as the horse stomped its hoof again, soothing her with a gentle hand. “We lived near a couple of villages, fire and water elementals as far as I knew. Our ...town? always were travellers...back then it was over water and on boats.” 

“What happened?” Aurora said simply. 

Sebastian frowned sharply. “I’m not sure of the details as I was quite young. But things got tense between the villages. Not even just us- but the water and fire elementals seemed to be arguing over something...we got caught up in the crossfire.” 

He paused for a moment and idly ran a hand over one of his arms. Rubbing it as if he remembers an old wound. “Our small settlement was burnt down. We managed to get most of the people onto our boats but some people got separated. We don’t know if the water elementals targeted some of our ships but when we finally hit the shore again...most of them were broken beyond repair. Gwen was going to try and fix them. But she was barely old enough to summon a flower let alone try and repair wooden boards-“ 

“You know about that?” Rowan blurted. Startling everyone into silence as they all turned their attention towards him. 

“I’m surprised you do.” Sebastian answered gently. “It’s a pretty guarded secret but Gwen’s mother was our small settlements priestess. Gwen was training for the role when she was old enough to take up the mantle...I think she’ll be doing that now since the kids are likely very frightened.” 

“Is a priestess like a shaman? Only female?” Lux asked quickly, intrigued. “So Gwen can use elemental magic?” 

Rowan shook his head feeling his cheeks flush darkly. 

Sebastian watched Rowan silently for a moment before answering. “Similar to a shaman, we always were wanderers...following the North Star across the water at night. Guided by signs in the sky and bird migrations during the day. Gwen was taught this as she got older. Evelyn and I learned to guide the boats and read the current. They called us navigators.” He then paused. “Gwen can only use earth magic. We call it just green magic…we have old texts, damaged scrolls describing spirits that guided and guarded the people who honoured them. Our ancestors we assume. Priestesses are the few people in our group who can use magic. They essentially respect and guide ceremonies, instructing the faithful. They usually pledge to one spirit above the others. Gwen chose earth, shortly after her time with that elemental child really. “

“Is that how you knew, Rowan?” Lux asked and Rocco squinted towards his best friend. “I’m insulted you didn’t tell us.” He said smoothly, crossing his arms.

Rowan could feel the blush spreading. “She asked me to keep it a secret- said it wasn’t very well known even among her people- I didn’t want anyone to think she was going to hurt us-“ he cut off and frowned down at his feet. 

“It was a pretty guarded secret. Our Priestesses don’t reveal their choice until they fully take up their ceremonial duties. So Gwen was known to be in training but no one knew much beyond that. Evelyn and I only learned because we’re so close to her.” 

Caspian frowned. “I’ve never heard of this sort of worship of your kind.” He said the words rather sharply but Sebastian didn’t seem offended. 

“Every human settlement is different. I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of our traditions…” 

As if on cue Evelyn came back into view and approached them all. “We’re gonna run a small prayer service...Gwen came up to tell me after seeing the state of the camp.” 

Evelyn walked up to take hold of the other horses reigns and smiles sadly at the group. “People don’t mind you being here. They haven’t really seen many elementals before though so...pardon their stares and curiosity…” 

Lux spoke up. “I’m sure it’s fine...if they’re mostly kids like you’ve mentioned, it’s harmless.” 

Evelyn nodded, motioning them to follow as she began guiding the group and the horse towards the small campsite. Sebastian fell into step next to her with his own mount. “Gwen getting changed?” He asked gently. Evelyn nodded as the elementals followed curiously.

“Were you going to tell us, Rowan?” Aurora asked first as they trailed behind the two siblings. Rowan stumbled and kept his eyes down. “ She asked me not to tell anyone-magic is still a rare thing around here I think.” He sounded awkward. 

Evelyn glanced back and spoke up. “Some people are afraid of it. Because of the fighting, that's the only reason really.” She faces forward again.

“When you said Gwen was getting changed, what did you mean darling?” Rocco asked, speeding up to walk closer to the two humans. The horse startled briefly and Evelyn calmed it while shooting Rocco a sharp glance. 

“During ceremonies, or prayers she’ll wear different robes. You’ll see for yourself in a moment-you don’t have to stay of course, we’ll lead you to your beds. But if you want to observe or participate you’re more than welcome.”

“That is...surprising.” Caspian murmured. But Lux looked positively intrigued. 

As they stepped into the clearing pass the last section of trees. Evelyn and Sebastian led the horses to some water and hay and tied them to some posts temporarily set up. Further past that led to a large pyre set up for a bonfire. Though currently it was merely coals waiting to be relit with a large pyramid shape of wood piled into it and tied at the top with some sort of soaked fabric. 

On the ground and between trees were stretched leaves tied to form makeshift shelters with blankets and pillows spread out on the ground. A small section to the side was set further from the fire where injured children were being tended to. Most of the camp residents were in the middle of eating but turned their eyes to the elementals when they entered. 

“Goddess…” Aurora murmured roughly. The humans looked despondent and downtrodden. Bruised and battered. Sebastian left to head towards a large pot towards the back of the clearing, a smaller fire was lit and stew was cooking in a large cauldron like pot. He spoke to a younger boy who accepted his own bowl before wandering over towards the group. Evelyn paused next to some beds and peered down at him as he came closer. 

He stopped a few feet away awkwardly. “Uhm...I have stew for you?” He asked hesitantly. Holding his hands out in offering, the bowl clasped in his small hands and his eyes on Ignatius. 

Rocco and Rowan glanced at Iggy and nudged him forward, the fire elemental made a small noise in protest but blushing darkly he moved to accept it…”Thanks…?” The boy smiled at him brightly. Revealing a gap in his teeth where one had fallen out. “I’ll get more!” he promises the others. “And if you need more blankets you can have mine, my sister says the red guys don’t like the cold.” He glanced to Evelyn for confirmation, who ruffled his hair before he ran off to get everyone else a bowl of soup. 

“That’s Stephen...his sister pulled him out from his tent as it set fire…” She says very quietly. “...She didn’t make it. Inhaled too much smoke.” Ignatius looked pained. Staring down into the stew. “Red ones?” he asked, nervously.

Evelyn glanced at him and smiled lightheartedly. “Fire elementals...he hates the cold to, so he offers everyone blankets. He’s a good kid, didn’t see the fire, so don’t worry about frightening him.”

Ignatius looked briefly relieved. 

Evelyn faced the others and motioned to the area with some free beds and makeshift shelter. Lots of blankets and pillows were placed down for them. “I’d offer you more but our tents are still being repaired…” She said gently. “The torches there mark this spot as yours. Don’t worry too much though, everyone knows to share right now. I assume you two will be sharing a bed roll?” she asked the question towards Lux and Aurora who nodded, the former blushing slightly. Evelyn smiled gently. “ I’ll get those for you all.” She promised. “Take a seat, get settled in...Gwen will start the prayers soon.”

She wandered off after that and Stephen continued to bring the group small bowls of soup before taking his own seat near the unlit fire pit. Doodling in the dirt with a loose twig, his blonde shaggy hair fell over his face as he hummed. 

No one paid them too much attention. 

“I expected a less warm welcome…” Ignatius muttered.

Lux nodded as he sat down next to Aurora, Caspian stubbornly stayed standing for awhile, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. “They look...worn.” He offers finally.

“They look devastated.” Rowan corrected. Watching some of the older teenagers tending to some cuts on the kids arms. 

“This is awful.” Aurora agreed. 

Rowan nodded and glanced around. “ Where’s Rocco?” he asked suddenly, noticing the empty bowl next to him already. The air elemental had seemingly vanished. 

“Probably harassing our hosts.” Caspian sneers.

Their section of beds was slightly apart from the humans but not to the point of complete segregation, more respectfully keeping everyone at a nice distance from each other. Rocco was seen wandering the camp perimeter, frowning at some of the kids running around and setting up various stations for different chores. 

A small chime echoed through the camp and the children quickly hurried to sit near the fire. Evelyn briefly stood in front of the unlit area, four bowls placed on the ground in front of her.

“Gwendolyn is back so we’re going to have a fire ceremony tonight.” She tells the youngest children present, who sit down attentively and all talking mostly ceased. 

“Remember you don't need to know the old words in the chants.” She tells them kindly. “But try not to interrupt her-she usually let her mother lead the ceremonies.”

They all nodded and evelyn walked away to hand the bedrolls out to the elementals. “Mind if I sit?” She asks Rowan, Rocco tailing just behind her.

“Ah no go ahead.” He grins lightly. “ But watch out for Rocco behind you.” 

Evelyn snickers and sits down. “ I’m used to worse.” She reassures him and sits down, facing the fire and waiting for Gwen to step out.

“I do believe this will be most ‘fascinating’ for your Rowan.” Rocco muses as he sits down on Evelyn's other side, looking amused as all hell.

“Uh...okay?” Rowan managed. His earlier embarrassment returned. 

He looked back to the firepit as Gwen stepped into view and felt his mouth falling open...Rocco’s laugh seemed to be from a distance.

Goddess, Rowan thought. 

He was doomed.


	5. Respecting the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen holds a small prayer ceremony and asks for the spirits to join them in this time of strife, lending their strength to the younger children among the human refugees.

When Gwen stepped out in front of the group the kids all seemed to stop talking at once. Rocco watched Rowan’s reaction avidly, eyes narrowed in curiosity as his friend worked to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

A small ‘huh’ came from ignatius when he looked up. 

Gwen wore a long flowing white dress. The sleeves hanging down and nearing sheer, revealing an expanse of freckled skin. Her head was crowned with a circle of thorns and white lily flowers with yellow centres. Sweeping ink swirls on her face and cheeks painted like twisting branches and vines. When she turned the dress was revealed to be backless and the ink was painted in a tree design down the length of her spine, roots stretching towards her hips while the branches swept over her shoulder blades. She had a small set of metal...disks? On the fingers of her left hand, that revealed the low chime noise when she pressed them together. 

Silence descended. It was growing late and the sun was setting, the first stars revealing themselves in the clear skies. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve led one of our prayers so I hope you’ll all bare with me.” She says to the crowd winking over at the kids who giggled despite their injuries and exhaustion. Her red hair was braided with the vines and flowers as well. She looked like some sort of wood nymph come to life. 

She turned though and lifted her right hand skywards. A green glow extending from her palm skywards and the tree branches shifted apart under her guidance. Revealing the sky to the north. One bright blue star shone slightly brighter than the others surrounding it. 

“The North Star points the way.” Gwen calls. Turning back to the enraptured children she continues. “Back when we travelled over the water...we followed the North Star back to land. Holding our hands out to mark the path like the lines of a map. When the sky was blocked from our sight, we tested the water with a small touch. If the current was warm- we knew we were going the right way.” She tells them. Her hands gestured alongside her words. 

“But we were never people who could summon magic on a whim- many people assumed we had discovered old forms of artifacts or spells but the truth is that it wasn’t actually any magic of our own to begin with. It belongs to nothing and no one.”

The children murmured slightly but at Gwen’s small gesture they fell silent once more. Rowan himself could feel his own curiosity stirring-even Lux seemed transfixed next to Aurora. 

“This magic belongs to the spirits. When we call upon it-they are granting us a tiny amount of their very energy to use. We do not control it.” She tells them kindly. “We live in tandem with it. These spirits can be found anywhere, surrounding us with power but humans are frail and our bodies are not built for the sheer strength of elemental energy. So they only answer should they wish to. Never-i repeat -never- try and insist it aids you. You do not command it. You ask it for help.” 

The kids all nodded and Gwen smiles at them all, her eyes amused. “The spirits are thankfully very kind to our priestesses. We made a pact generations ago in our village at the shrine. Vowing to help maintain the balance of life around us. We only hunt certain animals and make sure to not impact their population, and farm from the land without disrupting the animals that live there. We do not build grand structures or mess with the ecosystem. We essentially view ourselves as guests.That respect when given is paid back to us in small forms of protection.”

She straightens then and turns towards the pyre. “ With that being said, I know many of you are frightened by the flames that broke through our camp. But fire is not always dangerous-it keeps you warm, cooks our food and in times like this burnt soil makes way for new growth. A beginning and an end.” She lifts one bowl that was laid in front of the prepared fire pit, dipping her fingers into the black powder before she delicately tossed some over the wood. 

“We call to the south. To join us tonight.” Seconds later the wood ignited, blazing to life in front of Gwen. She closed her eyes briefly, looking relieved, bowing her head towards the fire before gently laying the bowl down, facing south. She picks up the next bowl-which held another smaller one inside of it and lifts them both above her head. 

“We call to the north, our guiding light in times of travel. To join us tonight.” There was a long moment of silence before she turned the smaller bowl and water trickled from it to the larger one. Until it just barely overflowed and dripped over the ground. She again set the bowls down-facing north. Lowering her head briefly and this time-Rowan could see her murmuring what seemed to be a prayer before grasping the next bowl. 

“We call to the east, that you may always lift our sails, and ask you join us tonight.” This time the reaction was better, a sound like whispers through the trees as the wind blew around, whistling through branches and lifting Gwen’s hair in a playful manner. Some of the children laughed happily and Rocco watched them with wide eyes. 

“Finally we call to the west.” Gwen says, her voice confident where it started shaky. “The land we always return to eventually, the very grounding presence all around us. Deeply rooted and reminding us of our connections. We ask you to join us tonight.” The flowers in her hair seemed to multiply and the tree branches swayed in towards the clearing, as if reaching out to touch those present. Rowan felt the very -life- just beneath him in the soil. Pulsing with power. 

It was like the earth itself was happy. 

Gwen set the last bowl down to the west and turned back towards the watching humans.   
“Things are tough right now, uncertain. But I want you all to close your eyes and remind yourselves that you are never truly alone. The world is filled with creatures and people of all different shapes, sizes and colors. If you open your mind to the possibilities and respect another’s boundaries then you will be rewarded. To the spirits present.” She lifts her chin her arms outstretched. “ I humbly request that you help us in finding a new home, either upon your waves or under your branches. Help us recover from this pain and move forward, stronger and wiser than before.” 

She then began speaking in a different language a song or hymn of some kind, the kids all closed their eyes and Gwen one by one said goodnight...and goodbye to each spirit and direction, similar to how she greeted them. Only now in reverse order. 

Fire or south was the last one to be bid goodnight and the pit was now less of a large blaze and instead a burning hearth of a flame, the youngest children rubbed their eyes, moving to their assigned bedrolls and helping others with pillows and blankets. They all said goodnight to the group of elementals before sleeping. 

Gwen picked her way through the group, giving small words of reassurance to any kid still nervous or having questions before she stopped before them all and smiled. “Spirits that was...a lot.” She laughed and Rowan noticed the light sheen of sweat on her brow. 

Ignatius was staring at her wide eyed. Caspian broke the silence however with a question in his usual sharper tone. “How did you do that?” He gestured to the bowls and fire. 

Gwen blinked and paused glancing back over her shoulder. “ I didn’t.” She said simply. “Humans can use magic if they make a pact with a spirit or demon, but we never wanted to ...control magic like that. Instead I just asked that the spirits join us tonight. If they decide not to come, that is their choice to make.”

“That’s...commendable.” Lux murmured. Gwen shoots him a bright smile, awkward and shy. “ Normally we’ll only get one or two who make an appearance. In times of trouble though they tend to be more active…”

Evelyn hopped up, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “ Looks like all that studying paid off. You looked ready to take on the world by the end.” She teased, pinching Gwen’s cheek who winced and shoved her off playfully with a laugh. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that.” Aurora murmured. “ Even in Haven, the shaman didn’t do that.”

Sebastian stepped over, handing Gwen a bowl of stew he had saved for her before he spoke. “It’s all we’ve been taught. Gwen’s mother was the priestess before her.” He explains with a shrug. “ The scriptures are passed down to each priest or priestess by the elders. A lot of it was lost when our original city was abandoned.”

Gwen nodded through her mouthful of food, slumping down and finally letting her shoulders relax. 

Rocco grinned. “ I for one thought you looked positively radiant, Gwen, darling.” Evelyn took a stale leftover bread roll and shoved it in Rocco’s mouth. “ Yeah yeah, flirt with somebody else, pretty boy.” 

Rocco made a muffled noise of protest but managed to chew and swallow before replying. “ Gladly, darling, have I mentioned you are definitely worthy of a good ravaging?” He raised his brows at the girl who rolled her eyes as she, Sebastian and Gwen got settled in front of the elementals. The fire highlighted the edges of their bodies and Ignatius murmured. “ I...hope you don’t mind me drawing that, was actually, really pretty with the fire?”

Gwen glanced up and smiled at the fire elemental. “I’d be flattered.” She tells him kindly. Her eyes finally turn to land on Rowan who was still staring with his mouth agape. Rocco reached over and pushed his mouth shut. “ Rowan darling, you’re drooling.”

Gwen lowered her eyes and Rowan could not tell if she was blushing or not with the dim lighting. 

“I uh...the…” he motions to her cheeks and the ink that is painted on them. Gwen blinks before realizing what he was doing. “ What are they for?” she asked him and when he nodded she smiled. “ Just another old tradition. Priestesses and priests will choose one spirit over the others most of the time. Just whatever one they feel a more close connection with. So when I run ceremonies I wear the markings out of respect for it.” 

“You look…” Rowan trailed off and Gwen and the others watched him expectantly. 

“Down to earth?” She joked, giving him an escape if he wanted it, but Rowan could feel the blush spreading to his ears. “Pretty as a flower?” she offered more gently.

“You’re prettier than a flower.” Rowan managed before he could stop himself. Gwen however merely blinked at him in surprise and Evelyn laughed lightly. “Smooth talker over here.” 

Sebastian shakes his head at Evelyn but thankfully Gwen and Rowan are saved from Rocco's comments by the black haired woman. 

Evelyn hops to her feet and claps her hands together. “Well...tomorrow is the start of the real hard stuff...so we’d best get lots of sleep. Gwen I know you need to wash the ink off, the basins over past the rock outcropping over there.” Evelyn pointed and Gwen nodded, standing up while holding her bowl. 

Evelyn glanced at the others. “ Do you guys need any more blankets or anything before we go? We’re just over there.” She nods towards a space set aside near the horses and supply crates. Lux answers for the group with a kind shake of his head. “ No but...I wouldn’t mind learning more about these...ceremonies if you don’t mind sharing Gwen, tomorrow or...whenever we have time.” 

Gwen glances at him and smiles warmly. “ Sure! I’ll tell you as much as I’m able.” she promises and then glanced briefly to Rowan before trotting away.

“I’ve got first watch.” Sebastian said. “I’ll wake you in about 4 hours.” Evelyn nods at him and makes her way over to her own bedroll. Briefly catching Gwen before she left to wash off the ink, She whispered in the other girls ear and they both glanced back at Rowan. Gwen hastily ducked her head with a blush and scurried away. 

“Rowan.” Rocco says firmly. “I highly suggest that you go speak to her. Alone.” he said it in a stage whisper and Rowan shoved him away, blushing still and feeling his own pulse skyrocket. “ Stop messing with me.” He muttered to the air elemental. 

After a few minutes though Rowan stood and moved towards the trees where Gwen had walked off to. Ignoring the triumphant grin he could feel Rocco throwing at his turned back. 

“What do you guys think about all this?” Lux asked them. Caspian frowned. “ I don’t know if I feel comfortable with it...but I sensed no dishonesty in her words. Gwen seems honorable at least.”

Aurora nodded. “She’s genuine. I think these...traditions, their little town...or what's left of it ...is charming and...beautiful in a way.”

Ignatius shrugged. “It’s not like they're summoning magic themselves right? Seems harmless to me…” He eyed the remaining flames and smiled slightly to himself.

“Let us hope so, then. Caspian said, finally taking his own bedroll slowly. 

Rocco hummed watching Evelyn as she settled into her own bedroll, resolving to catch her during her ‘watch’ as Sebastian called it. 

Maybe she could help him push the two earthen idiots into something serious instead of painfully obvious to everyone around them.


End file.
